


Summer doesn't linger

by Constantine_Harley



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slash, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_Harley/pseuds/Constantine_Harley
Summary: Juillet 1971, France, une côte dans le midi. Où tout est affaire de jours à la chaleur exténuante et de nuits à peine plus fraîches, où même les esprits s'échauffent. David/Rick/Roger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ceci est ma première fanfiction postée ici.
> 
> L'idée m'est venue après avoir lu Marguerite Duras et quelques extraits d'autres livres du Nouveau Roman, courant dont la particularité est de supprimer toute référence à une quelconque intériorité des personnages, en enlevant les indications qui permettraient d'avoir accès à leur sentiments, pensées, ressentis. Cela induit donc une écriture très cinématographique puisqu'on ne doit décrire que ce que l'on voit. Et cela oblige également le lecteur à formuler ses propres hypothèses quand à pourquoi un personnage agit comme ça ou dit ceci (comme dans la vraie vie en fait, tu ne sais jamais ce que les autres penses, et tu ne peux que te baser sur leurs actions pour les comprendre).
> 
> Le titre vient de la fin des paroles de CASH MANIAC | CAZH MAN1AC de Denzel Curry.
> 
> Assez parlé, j'espère que vous aimerez :>
> 
> N.B : Le premier chapitre est peut-être un peu long mais je vous rassure, ça s'accélère ensuite ;)

Ce matin Roger avait insisté pour emmener Rick à la plage, puisque David et Nick partaient de leur côté, en bateau :

« Je ne veux pas être seul à y aller. Toute la journée, c'est ennuyant. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire tout seul à la villa, à part tourner en rond ? »

Donc Roger et Rick marchaient dans la garrigue, vers la crique déserte qu'ils avaient repérée quelques jours tôt, dans la lumière aveuglante et la chaleur écrasante de ce début d'après-midi dans le Sud de la France. Il y avait quelques bourrasques de vent frais qui arrivaient parfois à percer la végétation, mais sinon l'air était statique et sentait les épices, à cause du soleil qui brûlait les plantes. De la côte toute entière paraissait jaillir le bruit strident et constant des cigales, qui était particulièrement assourdissant ces derniers jours.

Les deux hommes ne portaient rien de plus que leur maillot de bain, et une serviette sur l'épaule. Roger tenait dans sa main la bouteille d'eau, Rick le paquet de cigarettes. Ils arrivèrent dans la crique au terme d'une marche de vingt minutes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient prononcé un mot, peut-être faisait-il trop chaud pour parler. Arrivé sur la petite plage entourée de rochers et au pied d'une pente escarpée, Roger posa la bouteille d'eau sur un rocher et étala sa serviette à l'ombre que créait un pin quelques mètres plus haut. Il s'assit ensuite sur sa serviette et regarda la mer en plissant les yeux, puis s'exclama peu après alors que Rick s'approchait, posait le paquet de cigarettes et jetait sa propre serviette sur le rocher à côté de la bouteille d'eau :

« Merde ! On a oublié la crème solaire. »

Rick marmonna quelque chose avant de jeter un regard à Roger en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire "tant pis". Il se dirigea ensuite vers le rivage, rejeta ses cheveux mi-longs en arrière et pénétra dans l'eau, marchant devant lui jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive à ses côtes. Roger le suivit des yeux, et s'allongea à moitié, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et croisant ses jambes interminables, tout en continuant à regarder Rick plonger dans l'eau puis ressortir en secouant la tête, éclaboussant la surface de la mer avec sa tignasse blondie par le soleil et le sel. Rick nagea un peu au large, puis revint vers la plage une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il sortit de l'eau, tout ruisselant, et se dirigea vers Roger en essorant ses cheveux. Il attrapa sa serviette et se frotta la tête, puis regarda Roger, qui contemplait la mer.

« Tu n'as pas chaud ? »

Roger répondit sans regarder Rick :

« Si.

― L'eau est bonne.

― J'irai plus tard, quand j'aurai vraiment très chaud.

― Dis-donc, tu t'es un peu étalé. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup d'ombre.

― Il y a des cailloux à côté.

― Mouais. »

Rick étala sa serviette juste à côté de celle de Roger, ne laissant quasiment plus d'espace entre elles. Il s'assit ensuite dessus, et regarda la mer. La lumière était claire, éblouissante. Roger se leva de sa serviette pour attraper le paquet de cigarettes. Il l’ouvrit, en pris une qu’il coinça entre ses lèvres avant de se rassoir, puis attrapa le briquet au fond du paquet et alluma sa cigarette. Il en aspira une bouffée, puis tendit le paquet à Rick qui le prit silencieusement et répéta le même rituel. Au bout de quelques minutes, Roger marmonna :

« Bon, je vais me baigner. »

Il mit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et se leva, puis marcha devant lui pour parvenir à l'eau. Rick jeta un regard vers la serviette de Roger, regarda le bassiste, la serviette, et la décala d'une vingtaine de centimètre avant de décaler aussi la sienne pour être plus à l'ombre. Il s'allongea, ensuite, et ferma les yeux. Quand Roger revint de sa baignade, il trouva Rick étendu, qui semblait dormir. Il s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda en prenant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de la jeter sur le côté. Les yeux de Rick papillonnèrent et se posèrent sur Roger. Le claviériste fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me fixe ?

― Tu ne dormais pas ?

― Il fait trop chaud pour dormir. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me fixais.

― Je réfléchissais.

― Ah.

― Tu as décalé ma serviette. »

Rick sourit, les yeux fermés :

« Coupable. »

Roger sourit aussi et s’assit sur sa serviette, non sans avoir l’avoir tâté et jeté les cailloux dérangeants qui étaient sous la serviette. Il regarda ensuite la mer. Les cigales faisaient vraiment trop de bruit. Il étendit un long bras pour attraper la bouteille d’eau et en bu la moitié. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rick en levant un peu la bouteille d’eau :

« Tu en veux ?

―Mmh… »

Roger resta cinq secondes figé dans sa position, regardant Rick et gardant la bouteille levée dans sa direction, mais le claviériste ne bougea pas. Roger murmura un « bon… » tout en ramenant son bras devant lui. Il ferma la bouteille, la remit sur son rocher puis s’étala sur sa serviette, dans la même position que Rick.

***

Une fournaise, l’air vibrait devant le paysage flou. C’était trouble, vaporeux, blanc. Rick voyait ses mains tenter de faire tenir un château de carte sur le sol poussiéreux, sur la falaise. Une des cartes posées au sommet du château se souleva dans le vent et pris brusquement feu. Elle s’envola vers la mer, une flamme en léchait le côté comme une aile. Puis les autres cartes s’enflammèrent à leur tour, et le bout du foulard que Rick avait emprunté il y a longtemps à Syd — volé maintenant — commença à roussir. Rick se releva, se retourna et battit en retraite dans la maison juste derrière lui. Il faisait agréablement sombre dedans.

Il pénétra dans le couloir et vit Roger, transformé en torche humaine, assis devant la porte de la chambre de Rick en jouant tout seul au backgammon. Rick rentra dans une autre chambre et s’assit sur le lit défait. Un incendie à l’extérieur commençait à faire fondre le verre des fenêtres. Rick s’allongea sur le lit et regarda les quelques oiseaux rouges qui volaient dans la pièce, au plafond. Dans l’encadrement de la porte, Nick lui demanda s’il voulait un thé.

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, c’est Rick qui se réveilla le premier. Il était presque complètement au soleil maintenant, c’était sûrement la chaleur étouffante qui l’avait dérangé. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un bras au-dessus de ses yeux. Il se redressa bientôt sur sa serviette en grimaçant et regarda vers Roger, qui était toujours endormi et toujours à l’ombre. Rick se leva gauchement et attrapa la bouteille en se penchant au-dessus de Roger. Il but les trois-quarts de l’eau qu’il restait, et après un très court temps de réflexion, il avala le reste. Il remit le bouchon sur la bouteille et la reposa sur le rocher, mais la bouteille maintenant vide, donc très légère, ne tenait plus sur le rocher plein d’aspérités. La bouteille chuta sur le bras de Roger et cela le réveilla.

« Oh… pardon. »

Rick se tenait là, regardant Roger benoîtement tandis que ce dernier leva la tête vers le claviériste, sans comprendre. Roger s’assit, passant une grande main sur son visage.

« Putain, j’ai mal à la tête… Passes-moi l’eau.

— J’ai tout bu… »

Roger gémit dans sa main et jeta un œil vers Rick.

« J’ai envie de rentrer. »

Rick hocha la tête puis la baissa pour chercher sa serviette du regard, quand le rire de Roger attira de nouveau son attention sur le bassiste.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as ?

— Bah regardes-toi. »

Rick baissa les yeux sur son ventre et ses bras, et constata le gros coup de soleil. Il déclara doucement :

« Merde. »

Roger ria plus fort :

« T’inquiète pas, je sais que David cache de la crème dans sa valise. Viens, on y va. »

***

Une semaine plus tard.

Tout le monde avait disparu, Rick errait mollement dans la villa sans savoir quoi faire de lui-même, torse nu. Il faisait sombre, ils avaient l’habitude de fermer les volets et les fenêtres pour garder la fraîcheur de la nuit à l’intérieur, la journée. Il s’approcha d’un rai de lumière qui tranchait le sol de la cuisine en deux avec violence, et le regarda. Il sembla se décider, mis des chaussures et sorti finalement de la moiteur tiède de la villa pour rejoindre l’extérieur chaud et éblouissant. Une fois devant le porche, Rick regarda au loin, les yeux plissés et une main en visière contre ses sourcils.

« Ils m’ont abandonné… »

La phrase fut marmonnée doucement. Rick marcha en direction de la plage, sous les pins. Arrivé au bord de l’eau, il retira ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans les vagues qui caressaient le rivage. Puis il récupéra ses chaussures d’une main et marcha dans le sable humide, sous le soleil tapant. Il croisait des français allongés ou assis sur la plage, contournait des châteaux de sable à moitié avalés par l’eau. Au bout d’un moment, il arrêta de marcher et alla s’assoir sur le sable sec, à l’ombre d’un pin. Il renversa le haut de son corps en arrière, s’allongea les genoux relevés devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit que quand une voix claire le tira de sa torpeur, lui disant un mot étranger. Il tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, une jeune femme blonde assise à côté de lui qui le regardait sous son chapeau à larges bords. Rick se redressa avec un sourire penaud :

« Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Je suis anglais. Heu, _anglais_..? »

La jeune fille ria et repris :

« _Anglais ? Je vois, mh_ I see ? »

Rick ria à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Ouais c’est ça, c’est bien, I see. Comment tu t’appelles ? Heu, _je suis Rick. Et toi ?_

— _Ah, Rick. Moi c’est Anne._

— Anne. Ravi de te rencontrer, euh, _je_ … euh _je suis content..?_ »

Anne ria encore plus fort et Rick ria aussi sans comprendre.

« Je dis n’importe quoi, hein ? Ah, j’ai un ami qui parle le français. Je le cherchais, tu veux le chercher avec moi ? »

Rick se releva et tendit la main à la jeune femme pour qu’elle se lève aussi. Elle lui demanda quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas. Il répéta :

« On va chercher un ami à moi. Un ami ?

— _Oh_ , friend ?

— _Oui_ c’est ça ! »

Anne prononça à nouveau quelque chose en français en pointant du doigt la forêt de pins derrière eux. Puis elle prit Rick par la main et l’entraîna dans la forêt. Ils ne parlèrent plus. Ils marchaient côte à côte, la jeune femme fouillait la forêt du regard et Rick en fit de même. Ils finirent par sortir de la végétation et se retrouvèrent sur une route goudronnée devant un mur en crépis clair. Anne jeta un regard vers Rick et ils suivirent la route. Bientôt l’horizon se dégagea alors que la route faisait un virage. Les pins s’ouvraient sur le ciel et tandis que la jeune femme attirait Rick hors de la route, vers une pente descendante, une nouvelle plage entourée de rochers apparaissait en contrebas, dévastée de soleil.

À mesure qu’ils s’approchaient, Rick pu voir la silhouette familière de David se détacher sur le sable éclatant. David marchait vers l’intérieur de la petite plage, venant visiblement de sortir de l’eau. Rick allait crier son nom, mais il remarqua ensuite Roger qui était assis sur le sable. David s’approcha de Roger comme Rick et Anne s’approchaient d’eux, et tout s’emmêla à cet instant précis.

Rick pu voir David s’assoir tout près de Roger, se pencher sur lui et l’embrasser sur les lèvres. Rick se figea, sa compagne aussi, tandis que Roger répondait au baiser de David.

Rick jeta un coup d’œil vers Anne d’un air livide, qui regardait les deux hommes plus bas avec une expression choquée. Rick pris distraitement la main de la jeune femme et commença à se détourner pour s’en aller, mais ce faisant il dû faire un bruit qui suffit à faire tourner la tête de David et Roger vers le haut. Rick s’arrêta dans son mouvement, fixait les deux hommes plus bas comme un lapin prit dans les phares, sa main serrant celle d’Anne. David et Roger le fixait aussi, sévèrement. Rick pu voir Roger se lever lentement, et dans ce qu’il semblait être un réflexe qui le sorti de son état de paralysie, le claviériste leva une main dans un geste d’excuse et fit rapidement demi-tour, emmenant Anne avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Rick rentra à la villa, il faisait nuit depuis un moment mais il faisait toujours très chaud et les cigales continuaient de crisser inlassablement. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière lui pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain. En passant dans le salon, il put voir que la baie vitrée était grande ouverte sur la terrasse éclairée : Roger et Nick jouait au backgammon, David effleurait distraitement les cordes de sa guitare.

Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, Rick soupira en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il fixa un moment le reflet de son corps dans le petit miroir au-dessus de l'évier, puis se déshabilla et rentra dans la baignoire avant de tirer le rideau.

Une fois douché il se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis fouilla sa valise. Un « toc toc » à la porte le fit sursauter. Il s'éclairci la gorge avant de demander d'une voix calme, toujours à genoux devant sa valise mais le haut de son corps tourné vers la porte :

« Oui ? »

La poignée s'abaissa, David rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Rick se releva, un t-shirt dans les mains. David fit un pas vers lui avec un sourire.

« Ça va ? On t'a pas vu de la journée... »

Rick mit quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix blanche :

« Je ne vous ai pas non plus vu de la journée... »

David le fixa un long moment avant de s'approcher encore.

« T'es sûr de ça ?

— Oui, oui je suis sûr. J'étais parti vous chercher cette après-midi mais je n'ai vu personne.

— On était à la plage. Où étais-tu ?

— Visiter la ville avec une fille.

— Oh, cool. Je suis content que tu dises ça, Rick. »

David fit un pas de plus, son regard acéré planté dans celui de Rick.

« Ça évite pas mal de malentendus. »

Rick ne répondit pas. Les traits de David se détendirent instantanément et il sourit chaleureusement.

« Tu veux pas venir boire une bière avec nous ? Il fait encore chaud dehors.

— Non, merci. Je suis fatigué. »

David redevint soudain sérieux. Il s'approcha encore plus de Rick et lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu as bu ? Je le sens, Rick, tu as bu. »

Rick fronça les sourcils et dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque, reculant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

David resta silencieux, fixant Rick droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai rien vu, ok ? Je préfère oublier ça, merci. Je ne dirai rien à Nick, rien à personne. »

De longs instants passèrent avant que David ne finisse par déclarer :

« Bonne nuit, Rick. Reposes-toi bien. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons et sorti de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

***

Le lendemain matin, Roger et Nick étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient le petit-déjeuner. Rick apparut dans la pièce, l'air fatigué. Nick leva les yeux vers le claviériste et lui sourit.

"Bien dormi ?

― Mh, bof. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir."

Roger lui jeta un regard, mais Rick l'ignora et se servit une tasse de café.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud cette nuit. Plus que d'habitude je trouve. »

Rick ne répondit rien au commentaire de Nick, et Roger se contenta d'approuver d'un « mh ». Bientôt, les œufs sur le plat furent prêts et Roger les servit. Il se composa ensuite très soigneusement une assiette avec du jambon et un croissant, en plus de son œuf. Nick et Rick se contentèrent d'œuf et de pain.

Nick brisa le silence confortable, en gardant les yeux sur le pain qu'il était en train de couper.

« Où est David ?

― Toujours dans sa chambre je pense, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. L'odeur de la nourriture va bientôt le faire sortir de sa tanière de toute façon. »

Nick ricana suite au commentaire de Roger ; Rick fit un rapide sourire.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard David émergea dans la cuisine, torse-nu et ses cheveux grossièrement attachés en queue de cheval. Il se servit une tasse de café en demandant, avant de s'assoir à table avec les autres :

« 'Jour. Il reste des œufs ?

― Oui, deux, mais ils ont refroidi.

― Pas grave. »

David se servit les derniers œufs, puis demanda avec un sourire encore ensommeillé :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Rick prononça, les yeux sur sa nourriture :

« J'irai faire du bateau. Je n'y suis pas encore allé.

— Ça me va, je viens.

— Ouais moi aussi. Roger ?

— 'Kay. Oh tient, je pêcherai. Y'a de bons poissons ici, David ?

— La daurade est pas mal. Mais faut la mériter, elle se laisse pas attraper aussi facilement. »

Un sourire languide et un clin d'œil vers Roger suivit la réponse. Nick repris du pain. Rick laissa son regard dériver vers Roger, mâchant plus lentement pendant quelques courts instants.

« Je suis très bon pêcheur. J'arriverai à te l'attraper ta daurade.

— On pari ?

— Les gars...

— 100 livres. »

Roger avait son regard planté dans celui de David, l'air provocateur. David ria et répondit, gardant le contact visuel :

« Si à la fin de cette journée tu as pêché une daurade, tu seras riche de 100 livres sterling, c'est d'accord. »

Roger étira un grand sourire et reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette.

***

« Wouah, l'eau est incroyable ce matin. Une mer d'huile.

— Mh. »

Rick était assis sur le pont avant, les pieds pendant contre la coque et les bras repliés sur la rambarde. Il regardait la pointe de la coque du voilier fendre l'eau qui était d'un bleu profond, intense, glisser dedans sans faire aucune vague tant l'eau était dense et immobile.

La lumière était claire, l'air limpide et encore frais, même si le soleil brillait déjà intensément dans un ciel sans nuage et réchauffait le dos nu de Rick. Le voilier filait sur cette eau calme en direction de petits îlots près de la côte. Le vent soulevait les cheveux de Rick, battait contre son visage et emmenait avec lui une odeur de sel.

Rick sourit.

Nick vint bientôt le rejoindre, s'assit à côté de lui et imita sa pose, regardant lui aussi l'eau sous leurs pieds.

« Tu as raison, c'est beau. Ça a l'air tellement profond...

— Mh.

— David a dit qu'il y avait un club de plongée ici, ce serait cool d'essayer non ? »

Rick afficha un sourire hésitant.

« Demain ?

— Faudra demander au chef.

— Demain quoi ? »

David arrivait justement derrière eux, s'assit à côté de Nick dans la même position que les deux autres.

« Demain on pourrait aller plonger ? »

David étira un sourire mystérieux en répondant à Nick :

« C'est dangereux vous savez, si vous paniquez vous restez au fond.

— Les gars... Il faudra faire paniquer Roger. »

Rick sourit à la plaisanterie de Nick ; David jeta un regard vers lui.

« Non je plaisante, c'est assez joli. En plus c'est la saison des poulpes, y'en a partout. »

Rick reprit sans regarder David :

« Des poulpes ?

— Ouais, c'est la saison des amours alors ils sortent de leurs rochers.

— À défaut d'une daurade, on pourra peut-être ramener un poulpe alors.

— Mh, tu veux parier Rick ?

— Ahah non, merci, je ne joue pas à vos jeux.

— Ils sont pourtant très divertissants.

— Eh bien, je n'en doute pas. »

Rick eu l'air troublé, David le regardait avec un sourire franc, Nick aussi.

***

Un peu plus tard, ils avaient mouillé l'ancre aux abords d'un îlot rocheux. Il y avait quelques arbres dessus, mais ils avaient sûrement été déçus par l'absence de plage car ils se tenaient tous les quatre sur le pont du voilier, considérant l'îlot d'yeux critiques. Roger demanda finalement :

« On fait quoi ? On essaye d'en trouver une autre ?

— Nan, c'est bon. J'ai chaud moi, je ne peux plus attendre, je veux me baigner.

— Oui je suis d'accord avec David. Il fait trop chaud maintenant.

—Oh chouette, bon j'y vais les gars. »

Roger sourit d'un air amusé en suivant David du regard, lequel avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt et était en train de défaire sa ceinture. Il fit de même, et tandis que David était en train de descendre l'échelle, dos au bateau et la tête baissée vers la mer, Roger se jeta brusquement sur lui dans un cri et les fit tomber tous les deux dans l'eau.

La mer bouillonna autour d'eux, un éclat de rire fusa dans l'air comme le cri d'un oiseau, et ils disparurent à nouveau sous les vagues.

Rick s'était approché et les regardait. Puis il se détourna et rentra dans la cabine du voilier. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis resta un instant immobile, les yeux perdus devant lui, et s'approcha finalement de la glacière. Il chercha dedans et en ressortit une bouteille de Coca, qu'il décapsula mollement. Il étudia un moment la bouteille trempée, l'air grave.

Il soupira doucement et la porta à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée. Il posa ensuite la bouteille sur la petite table et attrapa son sac sur la banquette pour y récupérer ses lunettes de soleil. Il les mit, reprit sa bouteille de Coca et ressorti de la cabine.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Rick était à moitié allongé sur le pont contre la vitre de la cabine, sa bouteille de Coca à trois-quarts vide et les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Soudain, des gouttes d'eau certainement glacées atterrirent sur sa peau et une ombre se posa sur son visage.

Rick ouvrit les yeux et ils rencontrèrent ceux de David, qui était penché au-dessus de lui avec un doux sourire.

« Tu ne viens pas te baigner ?

— J'avais soif... Tu m'éclabousse avec tes cheveux, recule. »

Un sourire timide accompagna l'ordre. David recula, mais tendit la main vers la bouteille de Coca.

« Je peux en avoir un peu ?

— Tiens... Ça doit être un peu tiède maintenant...

— Merci mon garçon. »

David pris deux longues gorgées de Coca puis rendit la bouteille à Rick, qui s'était redressé et regardait David curieusement derrière ses lunettes de soleil en prenant la bouteille. Rick détourna la tête vers la mer et but un peu de Coca.

« Viens te baigner avec moi, l'eau est délicieuse. »

Rick, l'air très sérieux, reporta son attention sur David, tandis que l'autre le regardait avec son sourire affable.

« D'accord, mais moi je vais sur l'île.

— Très bien, je voulais y aller aussi.

— Euh ok... Laisses-moi finir mon Coca alors. »

David hocha la tête et Rick lui adressa un rapide sourire.

Alors que David fit mine de s'éloigner, Rick repris d'une voix urgente mais plus basse :

« Euh, David.. !

— Quoi ?

— Euh... En fait non, euh, je n'ai pas envie d'aller me baigner, désolé. Je vais rester là. »

Rick affichait un sourire penaud alors que David avait perdu le sien et avait l'air déçu, regardant Rick sans rien dire. Il parut hésiter puis répondit chaleureusement avec un signe de la main :

« D'accord, tant pis, j'y retourne tout seul, à tout à l'heure. »

Rick répéta distraitement « à tout à l'heure » en regardant David faire demi-tour et rejoindre l'échelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la bouteille de Coca était vide et son propriétaire était rentré dans la cabine pour dormir sur la banquette.

***

Finalement Rick alla se baigner trois bonnes heures plus tard, après le repas, quand les trois autres faisaient la sieste au soleil sur le pont.

Ses lunettes de soleil toujours sur le nez, il parvint à l'échelle et descendit doucement dans l'eau, grimaçant quand elle arriva en haut de ses cuisses. Quand son corps fut immergé, il nagea en direction du petit îlot.

La traversée ne fut pas longue, il attrapa bientôt les rochers et grimpa jusqu'en haut de l'îlot. Au bout, ça faisait comme une petite falaise. Le sol était orangé et poussiéreux. Rick s'assit au bout, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Un pin à sa gauche lui faisait une ombre et cachait en partit le voilier de sa vue. Rick regardait l'horizon. Quelques mouettes passèrent. Après un long moment où il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par étirer ses bras en haut de sa tête puis frotta doucement ses cuisses.

Il se releva et retourna au bateau seulement pour y poser ses lunettes de soleil, avant de retourner dans la mer dans un plongeon ample et bruyant et de s'éloigner avec un crawl énergique. Cela dû en réveiller certain car un deuxième plongeon se fit entendre, ce son étouffé par la distance mise entre le voilier et Rick.

Ce dernier arrêta de nager et se retourna vers la source du son. David nageait vers lui, Rick attendit qu'il le rejoigne. Quand David fut près, il lança à Rick :

« Heureux que tu te sois décidé à te tremper ! Tu vas vite, on dirait un triton. »

Rick se contenta de sourire rapidement. David arriva à côté de lui et repris, un peu essoufflé — son sourire était de retour :

« Ça va ? J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas bien tout à l'heure.

— Je vais très bien. »

La réponse précipitée de Rick dû ennuyer David car il devint sérieux.

Il parut chercher ses mots, puis :

« J'aimerais bien que ça redevienne comme avant. Je pensais qu'on allait passer l'éponge et tout oublier mais apparemment tu n'y arrive pas...

— Difficilement. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, haletant de leur effort pour rester à la surface de la mer profonde, cherchant tout deux le regard de l'autre. Rick ajouta, d'une douceur désarmante :

« Je ne sais pas si ça pourra vraiment redevenir comme avant. »

Ils parurent tous les deux réaliser à cet instant précis ce qu'impliquait cette simple phrase. Le visage de David s'assombri.

« Je pensais que tu étais plus tolérant que ça, Richard. »

Les traits de Rick restaient hermétiques.

« Je le suis. Ce n'est pas exactement pour ça.

— C'est pour quoi alors ?

— C'est étrange, voilà, je ne sais pas... »

Rick répéta « je ne sais pas », puis, sans doute fatigué, il se reversa en arrière pour flotter sur le dos. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et se fermèrent enfin, sa bouche entrouverte alors qu'il respirait fort. David le regarda un moment puis sa voix s'ajouta au son des vagues et des cigales.

« Tu es toujours mon ami, Rick. Inutile de m'éviter comme ça. D'éviter Roger.

— J'attirerais les soupçons hein ?

— On travaille bien ensemble, ne gâches pas ça.

— Les menaces, de nouveau... Tu vas me noyer ? Je suis dans la bonne posture. »

David ne dit plus rien, fixant Rick avec étonnement. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas de sa position de planche, gardait les yeux fermés. L'ultime bravade.

« Je ne vais pas te noyer, Rick. »

Un sourire se fit entendre dans la voix de David. Sur ces mots il fit demi-tour et nagea vers le bateau, laissant Rick allongé les bras en croix sur la mer inondée de soleil.

***

Le soir, les quatre jeunes hommes étaient rentrés à la villa. Leur journée passée au soleil les avait rendus très calmes. De sa pêche, Roger n'avait rien ramené, mais les plaisanteries qui suivirent à ce sujet étaient assez bon-enfants, pour une fois.

Et surtout, l'espèce d'accord tacite passé l'après-midi entre David et Rick paru adoucir grandement ce dernier.

Le voilà, en cet instant, jouant de la guitare avec David. Une mélodie paresseuse, à l'image de ses deux auteurs, avachis dans leurs fauteuils sur la terrasse, qui se répondaient par molles séries de notes agréablement mélancoliques. Roger avait disparu, Nick lisait un magazine dans un coin.

Quand Roger revint, une bonne heure plus tard, les guitares avaient remplacé Rick et David sur les fauteuils et les deux hommes se trouvaient épaule contre épaule sur le canapé, lisant le même journal et buvant de la bière.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, comme promis, ils allèrent plonger. David les avait emmenés au club qui se trouvait au port, et il était en train de s’arranger avec les propriétaires à l’intérieur d’une pièce fermée d’un simple rideau de perles brunes. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux français.

Les français leur donnèrent leur équipements — combinaisons en néoprène, masques, bouteilles, gilets, détendeurs, palmes, poids — et guidèrent tout ce petit monde jusqu’à leur petit zodiac. 

« ‘Tain c’est lourd, on va couler tout au fond ! »                               

Les français rigolèrent à la remarque de Roger et l’un d’eux glissa quelques mots à David en français. David parla :

« Ta combinaison te fera flotter à la surface alors pour contrer ça, il faut beaucoup de poids. 

― Et comment tu remontes ?

― Ils t’aideront, je suppose. »

Roger et David se regardèrent un court instant, sourires narquois adressés l’un à l’autre.

 

Un peu plus tard ils étaient tous les six sur le zodiac, cinq assis sur les boudins de chaque côté du sixième debout devant le volant, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Chevauchant les vagues et filant vers l’horizon.  

Avec la force de la vitesse, Rick était inexorablement poussé contre Roger à côté de lui, malgré tous les efforts évidents qu’il faisait pour garder une distance acceptable entre leurs deux corps. 

Soudain Roger se colla contre Rick en le regardant derrière ses lunettes de soleil, un sourire moqueur étirant sa bouche. Son bras gauche s’était glissé dans le dos de Rick et sa grande main reposait étalée près de la hanche du claviériste, sur le boudin du zodiac.

Rick tourna à demi la tête vers Roger pour lui jeter un coup d’œil, les lèvres scellées en une ligne, la mâchoire serrée, tout en retirant vivement sa main droite écrasée sous la cuisse gauche de Roger. Il chercha confusément un endroit où mettre sa main, d’autant qu’il perdait là un appui qui le fit s’appuyer un peu plus contre Roger.

Rick posa finalement sa main sur son genou droit, serrant ses doigts contre sa peau.

Roger détourna son attention de Rick et tourna la tête vers sa droite pour regarder l’horizon derrière le bateau, son corps paraissant confortablement calé contre celui de Rick.

Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête vers les français, un peu à droite, puis vers David et Nick en face de lui sur l’autre boudin. Nick regardait par terre et David avait la tête tournée vers la mer à l’avant.

Il souriait.

 

***

Le visage du français disparaissait régulièrement derrière une quantité incroyable de grosses bulles d’air qui virevoltaient rapidement six mètres au-dessus de sa tête vers la surface de la mer, immense vitrail mouvant. De son visage on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux calmes derrière le verre étanche, fixant droit devant lui alors qu’il descendait lentement et inexorablement dans les profondeurs aquatiques. Le bruit de l’eau bouillonnante était presque omniprésent, à laquelle s’ajoutait celui des inspirations rendu mécanique par les détendeurs.

_…Kooooooh…_

_…Kooooooh…_

Il tenait de ses deux mains le gilet de Nick qui lui faisait face, l’entraînant avec lui au fond. Nick avait l’air moins calme ; ses yeux écarquillés fouillaient autour de lui, au-dessus de sa tête, sous leurs corps.

Près d’eux se trouvaient le deuxième français et Roger, placés de la même manière, face à face. Et puis la dernière paire était David et Rick.

Pour s’éviter de devoir s’occuper chacun de deux anglais en même temps, les français s’étaient mis d’accord pour laisser David assurer le rôle de chef d’un troisième binôme puisqu’il avait plus d’expérience que les autres en matière de plongée sous-marine. David avait immédiatement tourné son regard vers Rick et avait nonchalamment jeté un bras au-dessus des épaules de ce dernier en souriant.

Et maintenant David et Rick s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre en glissant lentement dans les profondeurs, leurs mouvements de palmes un peu gauches, et se regardaient.

Une fois au fond, tout le monde se lâcha mais chacun resta plus ou moins à côté de son binôme. En voulant sûrement se redresser Roger bascula lentement en arrière, entraîné par le poids de sa bouteille. Ses coups de palmes énergiques et confus ne servirent qu’à remuer le sable et les algues et il fut bientôt au cœur d’un nuage de particules en suspension, battant furieusement des bras et des jambes. Il finit par rouler sur le côté en se cognant contre un rocher et après un dernier coup de palme qui racla la roche et fit s’élever dans l’eau algues et morceaux rocheux, il rejoignit son binôme.

Tous les six évoluèrent un moment au milieu des posidonies, des rochers couverts d’algues, d’anémones et de coraux sombres qui apparaissaient rouges, violets, bleus, jaunes quand les plongeurs les éclairent de leurs torches. L’eau était très claire malgré la profondeur, on pouvait voir les rayons du soleil percer la surface et décrire des faisceaux changeants au fond de l’eau. Il y avait toute sorte de poissons qui circulaient en banc autour d’eux, pour la plupart argentés.

Malgré le fait que les français leur montraient au loin en pleine eau des poissons plus gros dont leurs silhouettes traversaient lentement et lourdement la scène avant de disparaître dans le bleu comme ils étaient apparus, David gardait son attention sur les rochers, examinant attentivement chaque recoin.

A un moment, il parut repérer quelque chose au fond d’une faille ; il se tourna immédiatement vers Rick, lequel continuait d’avancer mollement un peu au-dessus de lui. David attrapa sa palme et le tira vers lui. Rick se retourna aussi brusquement que l’épaisseur de l’eau et la gravité le lui permettait, tandis que la main de David attrapa brièvement le dos de sa cuisse couverte de néoprène pour continuer à l’attirer vers lui, puis son bras. Une fois que le visage de Rick arriva à hauteur de celui de David, ce dernier répondit au regard interrogateur qui le fixait en tournant la tête vers quelque chose dans la faille et en pointant vivement un index dans la même direction.

Rick s’approcha de la faille ; ils étaient maintenant côte à côte, la main de Rick posée sur le bras de David à côté de lui, et ils observaient attentivement quelque chose. D’un même mouvement, ils se reculèrent un peu de la faille et continuèrent de l’observer avec fascination, presque immobiles. Ils se reculèrent encore, se trouvant à environ un mètre de la faille. Un tentacule timide se déroula devant eux pour se poser sur un coin de l’ouverture, puis un deuxième. Puis le poulpe auquel les tentacules appartenaient sorti complètement de son trou et fusa en pleine eau pour rejoindre souplement un autre interstice rocheux dans lequel se réfugier et disparaître.

Rick et David se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre avec une expression de joie émerveillée visible à travers leurs masques. Rick ria sans son mais arrêta net alors que cette réaction faisait rentrer de l’eau dans son masque. David éclata d’un rire inaudible à son tour, et fut victime du même phénomène. Rick baissa la tête en tenant fermement son masque, sans doute pour s’éviter de rire de nouveau. Il releva la tête alors que David touchait son bras, et put le voir pointer son propre nez puis balancer sa tête en arrière les yeux fermés en relevant légèrement son masque, soudainement entouré de bulles d’air. Quand David le regarda à nouveau, son masque de retour à sa place, l’eau dedans avait disparue. David pointa Rick du doigt et se dernier répondit par un geste rapide de la main, secouant la tête.

Ils regardèrent autour d’eux ; ils étaient seuls. Ils se remirent à palmer sans doute pour chercher les autres.

***

De retour à la surface, les anglais remontèrent sur le bateau avec quelques difficultés, tout leur matériel trempé encore harnaché sur le dos. En se déchargeant de gilet et bouteille, ils se racontaient ce qu’ils avaient vu. Rick déclara encore tout excité que lui et David avaient vu un poulpe nager devant eux. Un français rigola en disant quelque chose à l’autre, alors qu’ils retiraient leurs combinaisons. Roger prononça tout bas à l’intention de David, souriant d’un air entendu :

« Bien, j’avais cru que tu étais en train de m’échapper. »

Rick, qui était près d’eux et leur tournait le dos en enroulant ses détendeurs ensemble pour qu’ils ne traînent pas par terre, laissa son regard dériver vers la droite alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire se firent visibles pendant un instant, son expression rieuse se fanant brièvement.  

***

Le soir, alors qu’il faisait nuit, Roger était installé sur le porche de la maison et fumait seul, alors que les autres étaient sur la terrasse. Il y avait le bruit des insectes, d’une conversation sur la terrasse, de la radio. On pouvait percevoir celui des vagues au loin si on tendait l’oreille, et quelques voitures qui passaient de l’autre côté, encore plus loin.

Le bout de la cigarette de Roger rougeoya dans la nuit alors qu’il inspirait une bouffée de fumée.

Un instant plus tard, on put entendre la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir derrière Roger. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la source du son alors que Rick s’approchait de lui.

« Ah tu es là. Je pensais que tu étais allé dormir.

— Non, je voulais du calme. Y’a encore les cigales, t’entends ?

— Ouais. C’est agréable.

— Tu vas où ?

— Me promener un peu. Je voulais du calme aussi.

— Attends. Viens. Assis-toi là un moment. Allez, approche, je ne vais rien te faire. »

Rick obéit et vint s’assoir à côté de Roger sur une marche. Les deux hommes observèrent silencieusement l’obscurité devant eux pendant un moment. Roger porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres ; le bout brilla de nouveau dans la nuit, éclairant faiblement son visage pendant un instant. Puis il la tendit à Rick sans le regarder. Ce dernier attrapa la cigarette en tournant brièvement sa tête vers Roger, puis en prit une bouffée en reportant son attention devant lui.

Finalement Roger brisa le silence avec un avertissement prononcé à voix basse :

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit… »

Rick tourna la tête vers Roger et le fixa longuement sans rien dire. Roger lui rendit son regard et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l’autre, testant et défiant.

Finalement, Rick renvoya la cigarette avec une pichenette dédaigneuse vers un Roger stupéfait, se leva et brisa leur échange visuel en s’éloignant à grands pas vers la forêt.

***

Plus tard dans la nuit, Roger avait retrouvé David sur le perron.

« Alors ?

— Il ne reviendra pas, je pense. Pas cette nuit. »

Roger lâcha un soupire agacé en s’asseyant à côté de David. Ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de Roger, qui baissa la tête.

« C’est dangereux… »

David haussa doucement les épaules, puis :

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Roger paru réfléchir, affichant un sourire en coin. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, puis Roger posa une main sur le genou de David et frotta doucement le bout de ses doigts contre le jean qui le recouvrait.

« Mmh ne commence pas à faire ça… »

La main ignora le commentaire de David et glissa lentement à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. David l’attrapa et la repoussa en souriant, jetant un regard amusé à Roger qui protesta :

« Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps.. ! »

David ria.

« Oh si. Je tiens à te rendre plus aimable… »

Roger attrapa plus durement le genou de David et se pressa contre lui, lui murmurant dangereusement :

« Je vais finir par craquer et si les deux autres sont présents ça n’y changera rien, tu sais.. ? »

David répondit près des lèvres de Roger :

« Je n’en doute pas une seconde… 

— Nous n’aurions pas dû partir avec eux.

— Ça aurait attiré les soupçons si on était parti que tous les deux.

— Pff, pour ce que ça a servi…

— Arrête de parler de ça, maintenant, ça s’est réglé.

— Penses-tu.

— Il ne peut pas quitter le groupe.

— Tu l’aurais vu tout à l’heure.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas. Tu l’as toujours intimidé mais il peut être surprenant quand il sent qu’il ne risque rien. »

Roger éclata d’un petit rire incrédule.

« Il pense qu’il ne risque rien… 

— Rog… »

Roger s’adoucit en regardant pensivement sa main posée sur le genou de David. Il reprit avec un sourire triste.

« J’aimerais pouvoir t’embrasser quand je veux...»

David posa sa main sur celle de Roger pour seule réponse, puis retira sa main pour tourner la tête de Roger vers la sienne et l’embrassa sur les lèvres en reposant sa main là où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Roger se tourna presque complètement vers David et posa sa deuxième main dans son cou en l’embrassant à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick était entré dans l’eau noire qui luisait sous la lune visible aux trois-quarts. Ses vêtements étaient posés en tas sur le sable gris bleu. Sa peau aussi paraissait très pâle à côté de la couleur de la mer. Il avait la tête baissée et regardait le bas de son corps, invisible. L’eau avait perdue toute sa transparence dans l’obscurité. 

Rick trempa ses mains dans l’eau et mouilla ses épaules, sa nuque, puis plongea au fond. Il réapparu un court instant plus tard, un peu plus loin du bord qu’avant. Il se mit à nager énergiquement, le son des éclaboussures se mêlant au bruit des vagues et des insectes.

Il avait marché longtemps avant d’arriver jusqu’ici, où les plages étaient faites de sable et non pas de rochers et de galets comme à côté de leur villa.

Il nagea un petit moment, puis revint sur la plage près de son tas de vêtement. Nu et ruisselant, il se courba au-dessus du tas et le fouilla, puis en ressorti une cigarette qu’il alluma avec son briquet. La flamme du briquet éclaira son visage fermé et humide. Il se releva ensuite et marcha le long de la plage, étudiant le sol du regard. Il ramassa quelques choses et quelques branches, fumant sans enlever la cigarette de sa bouche, puis retourna sur ses pas, se mit à genoux et prépara un tas de branchages en forme de pyramide. Il tint ensuite un moment son briquet au milieu de cette installation, rapprocha son visage, retira la cigarette de sa bouche et souffla sur le tas, et le feu prit.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et recula d’un pas en regardant son feu de camp, attrapant sa cigarette d’une main puis inspirant une nouvelle bouffée, et alla chercher un tas d’aiguilles de pin qu’il rajouta dans le foyer, qui brilla immédiatement plus intensément.

Rick s’assit ensuite sur ses vêtements face au feu, continuant à fumer en le regardant.

***

Il se réveilla au petit matin sur la plage, vêtu de son t-shirt et de son caleçon. Le feu à côté de lui s’était éteint. Rick se redressa lentement, l’air bouffi et fatigué. Il passa ses mains sur son visage puis secoua mollement ses cheveux pleins de sable. Il s’arrêta, baissa la tête, et se pencha en avant alors que ses mains cachaient une nouvelle fois son visage ; ses épaules furent secouées de soubresauts. Un faible gémissement filtra à travers les doigts serrés, fermement serrés comme si Rick voulait renvoyer le sanglot à l’intérieur de lui-même. Il se pencha encore plus, recourbé sur lui-même.

Un moment plus tard, il se calma. Il finit par se déplier, essuyer ses joues et regarder très calmement la mer devant lui. Il attrapa son jean à moitié enfouit dans le sable à côté de lui et y pêcha une cigarette qu’il alluma. Il resta de longues minutes assis sur la plage après avoir fini sa cigarette.

Rick se leva enfin, ramassa son jean, le secoua faiblement et l’enfila.

Le paysage était magnifique ce matin-là. La lumière limpide et rosée qui naissait à peine relevait le vert des pins, éclairait doucement le sable et les rochers. L’horizon avait l’air d’être encore plus illimité que d’habitude. Les insectes commençaient tout juste à se réveiller et la mer était très calme, étirant timidement ses minuscules rouleaux sur le rivage.

Rick marcha l’air épuisé vers la forêt, qui s’élevait pour former une petite colline surplombant la mer. Il prit une direction qui l’éloigna encore plus de la villa qu’il avait quitté la veille.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, à quelques kilomètres de là, David demandait :

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais aujourd’hui, Nick ? »

Ce dernier répondit, penché sur son journal au milieu du petit déjeuner encore sur la table, une tasse de thé à la main :

« Chais pas, je pense que je vais aller visiter une ville dans le coin. 

— Ah, bonne idée.

— Tu peux venir avec moi. Demande à Roger et Rick s’ils veulent venir aussi. D’ailleurs, où est Rick ? »

David haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, il est allé se balader hier soir. Il n’est pas revenu ? 

— Non, en tout cas je ne l’ai pas vu. Je vais jeter un œil dans sa chambre. »

Nick, posa sa tasse, se leva et sorti de la cuisine, laissant David seul. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, l’air perplexe.

« Il n’est pas dans sa chambre. »

David le regarda d’un air étonné. Nick sembla encore plus inquiet.

« Ah… 

— Il t’a dit où il était allé ? 

— Non, je ne l’ai pas vu partir. Roger l’a vu, c’est lui qui m’a dit que Rick était parti faire une ballade.

— C’est un peu bizarre, tu penses qu’on doit s’inquiéter ?

— Non, il a dû aller trouver une fille.

— Ouais. »

Nick retourna s’assoir à table et pris une gorgée de thé. Il demanda ensuite :

« Il est quelle heure ?

— Presque neuf heures.

— On y va dans vingt minutes ?

— Okay, je vais aller demander à Roger s’il veut venir. »

Nick acquiesça tandis que David se leva de sa propre chaise et sorti de la pièce. 

David trouva Roger, habillé d’un simple jean, qui lisait un livre dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, le dos contre un coussin entre lui et la tête de lit, ses longues jambes étendues et croisées devant lui. David ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s’assoir sur un côté du lit, tourné vers Roger.

« Rick n’est pas rentré. »

Roger leva les yeux de la page qu’il lisait pour les poser sur le visage de David.

« Ah. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant, puis Roger repris :

 « Attendons de voir ce soir avant de s’inquiéter. »

David baissa la tête et regarda le motif du drap sous lui ; des losanges ocres creux sur fond bleu nuit. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Roger.

« On va visiter le coin avec Nick, tu veux venir ? On y va en voiture.

— Ok, laisses moi dix minutes et j’arrive. »

David se leva, et soudain l’air pris d’une impulsion, il se rapprocha de Roger, se pencha sur lui en attirant son visage vers le sien d’une main sur sa joue, et l’embrassa chastement. Roger répondit au baiser un peu moins légèrement, plaquant sa main sur la nuque de David, puis ils se séparèrent et David sorti de la chambre en silence.

***

Rick marchait sur le bord d’une petite route d’asphalte poussiéreux, sous le soleil éclatant de la fin de matinée. Il arrivait aux abords d’un petit village, tenant son t-shirt dans une main. Un groupe de personnes était assis devant la porte d’une maison dans une ruelle. Le chien qui était couché à côté du groupe se leva lorsqu’il remarqua Rick marcher vers eux, et courra à sa rencontre avec un unique aboiement. Alors que Rick se baissait pour le caresser, un homme dans le groupe se leva et cria quelque chose en français. Le chien et Rick tournèrent la tête vers lui ; l’homme continua de crier à l’adresse du chien, qui ne bougeait pas et continuait de profiter des caresses de Rick. Un deuxième homme se leva en marmonnant quelque chose, tandis que celui qui criait commença à s’avancer vers Rick d’un air agressif. Ce dernier se redressa en levant les mains devant lui, reculant d’un pas du chien ; qui le suivit en agitant la queue.

« Eh ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

L’anglais ne parut pas apaiser ce monsieur, qui continua à éructer des mots que Rick ne comprenait pas en faisant de grands gestes. Derrière lui, plusieurs autres personnes s’étaient levées et observaient la scène en parlant entre eux. Rick attendit d’un air perplexe que l’homme arrive près de lui, avant d’essayer de parler en français :

« Euh, _bonjour_ , _je_ , je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, euh.. ? »

L’homme répondit en désignant la route derrière Rick d’un air brusque, fixant l’anglais avec dégoût en continuant à aboyer.

« Ouais d’accord, j’ai pas le droit de passer par là c’est ça ? T’es le roi du royaume hein ? »

La voix de Rick n’était plus polie et traduisait un fort agacement. Néanmoins, il fit demi-tour et laissa l’homme avec le chien.

***

L’après-midi, Rick était de retour à la villa. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, ouvrit le robinet de l’évier et bu à même le robinet. Quand il eut fini, il resta accoudé devant l’évier quelque instant. La villa était silencieuse, il paraissait n’y avoir que lui. Il soupira, puis se traîna jusqu’à la salle de bain en se déshabillant en chemin. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, laissa tomber son tas de vêtement dans un coin, enleva son caleçon, le rajouta à la pile et s’assit dans la baignoire. Il attrapa le pommeau de douche, ouvrit le robinet d’eau froide et se laissa basculer en arrière contre le bord de la baignoire en fermant les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, s’aspergeant mollement d’eau.

Quand il eut fini de se laver, il se sécha, puis sorti nu de la salle de bain pour rentrer directement dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, fermer la porte et plonger entre ses draps.

***

Au retour de leur excursion, Nick remarqua le tas de vêtements dans la salle de bain. Il continua dans le couloir et parvint devant la porte de Rick. Il resta un court instant devant à la regarder, puis toqua légèrement :

« Ricky.. ? »

N’obtenant pas de réponse, Nick abaissa la poignée et entrouvrit la porte pour passer sa tête dans l’obscurité, où seul un timide rayon de lumière parvenait à passer à travers les volets. Le corps presque nu de Rick faisait face au plafond. Le torse, les bras et une jambe dépassaient du drap. Un faible ronflement se mêlait à la respiration de Rick. Nick l’observa un moment, puis recula sa tête et ferma doucement la porte.

Plus tard personne ne posa de question à Rick pour son escapade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais comment Rick va-t-il revenir de ce parcours initiatique?? La réponse bientôt... êvê  
> And of course...  
> Comment if you like the story :)


	5. Chapter 5

Les quatre anglais avaient de nouveau loué un voilier et étaient partis explorer une autre partie de la côte. Pendant que Rick le pilotait, David était perché sur la pointe et Roger et Nick étaient assis sur le pont. Ce matin l’air était brumeux à cause de la chaleur que la nuit n’avait pas réussi à faire disparaître totalement, et quelques nuages fins s’étiraient dans le ciel.

« Regarde, Nick.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Une chanson pour l’album. Je l’ai écrite hier soir. »

Nick attrapa la feuille que Roger lui tendait, releva sur le haut de son front les lunettes de soleil qu’il portait et la lu. Roger le regarda un instant, puis détourna la tête vers la côte au loin, en face de lui.

« Quelle ambiance... »

Nick la rendit à Roger en ajoutant :

« C’est bien. L’histoire du lapin là, c’est efficace. J’y penserai quand tu nous forceras à rester enfermé au studio plus que de raison. »

Le ricanement de Roger fut accompagné d’un large sourire carnassier. Nick reprit en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez :

« Non, c’est bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour continuer à travailler, on est en vacances… 

— Moi je ne comprends pas comment vous faite pour être aussi paresseux. Trois semaines putain…. Je n’en vois pas le bout.

— Tu commences à t’ennuyer ?

— Ouais.

— Tu peux rentrer quand tu veux, tu sais. Je serai triste mais bon.

— Non. Non… peut-être que ça va finir par être amusant. »

Nick ne répondit que par un sourire.

Ils approchaient d’une île qui cette fois comportait de véritables plages visibles même avec la distance. Nick se leva et rejoignit Rick dans la cabine en relevant de nouveaux ses lunettes de soleil qui restèrent perchées sur sa tête.

« Heya capitaine ! Vous nous trouvez un bon coin, là !

— Faites-moi confiance. Je ne me contente pas de quelques cailloux, moi. »

Nick ricana, les yeux rivés au-delà de la vitre avant de la cabine. Il s’installa sur la toute petite banquette dans le coin, et regarda Rick qui se tenait de dos de trois-quarts devant lui. Les deux hommes observèrent un silence confortable quelques instants, avant que Nick ne finisse par le briser :

« Ça va ?

— Oui. Et toi ?

— Oui. …Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Rick tourna la tête vers Nick et lui lança un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

— C’est juste que… je sens qu’il y a quelque chose avec Roger qu’il s’est passé.

— Ah bon ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a encore fait.. ?

— Rien. »

Le silence de Nick fut éloquent. Rick repris :

« Ne t’inquiète pas Nicky, tout est rentré dans l’ordre.

— Tu ne me dira pas ce qu’il se passe hein ? 

Rick paru réfléchir un court instant avant de répondre.

« Non. »

Le silence s’installa de nouveau ; Nick regarda dans le vague. Il leva une main pour se gratter la tête, la rabaissa, puis porta son regard sur l’île devant eux qui se rapprochait. Il finit par tourner la tête vers Rick et demander :

« Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu ferais si euh, si tout ça s’arrêtait ? »

Rick pris son temps pour répondre :

« Oui… J’y ai pensé, mais je n’ai pas trouvé de solution acceptable. Et toi ?

— Moi non plus. Enfin je veux dire, je ne pense pas que je pourrais continuer à travailler en tant que musicien. Qui veut d’un batteur ? Il y en a à la pelle, des meilleurs que moi.

— Même chose pour moi.

— On aurait dû aller aux soirées de Zappa à l’époque. Trouver des amis. »

Rick sourit à la plaisanterie, les yeux tristes. Mais cette expression passa rapidement, et de nouveau il afficha un visage impassible alors qu’il tournait la tête vers Nick :

« Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

Nick haussa les épaules, prononçant d’un air incertain :

« Je ne sais pas, enfin je sais qu’on se chamaille tout le temps mais… J’ai l’impression que ça prend une tournure différente maintenant. »

Rick détourna son visage devant lui, son front et ses joues rougissants brusquement. Sa voix fut neutre quand il répondit.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Nick, je t’ai dit qu’il n’y avait pas de soucis maintenant. »

Puis il ajouta, soudain comme pris d’un doute :

« Tu veux partir ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Et toi ?

— Non plus. David non plus, et Roger…

— Roger a écrit une chanson pour l’album cette nuit.

— Tu vois. Arrêtes de paniquer pour rien, Mason. »

Rick jeta à Nick un regard éclairé d’un vrai sourire cette fois, auquel l’intéressé répondit par un petit rire.

En regardant à nouveau devant lui, Rick dit :

« On est bientôt arrivé. Regarde il y a plusieurs plages. Tu préfères laquelle ? »

Nick se leva de la banquette et vint se placer à côté de Rick pour se pencher au-dessus du tableau de bord pour presque coller son nez à la vitre.

« Il y a l’air d’avoir très peu de monde dis donc… Choisis-en une où il n’y a personne.

— Attends, je me rapproche de ce côté… Là-bas ? Ou là-bas non ? Elle est bien celle-là ?

— C’est du sable ou des cailloux ?

— Du sable je crois… Oui du sable.

— Ok pour celle-là alors ! Je vais la montrer aux autres. »

Sur ce, Nick quitta la cabine. Rick put le voir émerger à nouveau dans son champ de vision, derrière la vitre cette fois. Il avait remis ses lunettes de soleil. Nick se pencha d’abord vers Roger en disant quelque chose puis pointa du doigt l’île. Roger tourna la tête vers ce que Nick montrait et acquiesça. Nick sourit en prononçant quelques mots de plus puis quitta Roger et rejoint David. Rick put observer le même manège. Il dirigea donc le voilier vers la plage choisie, ses yeux scannant la côte. Puis Roger se leva devant lui sur le pont, dos à lui. Il étira son long corps couvert d’un maillot de bain et d’un t-shirt qui remonta à hauteur de sa taille, et le regard de Rick quitta l’île pour glisser sur le corps de Roger.

***

Ils accostèrent à une dizaine de mètres d’une longue plage de sable fin gris clair. Comme il n’y avait personne et que c’était encore le matin, l’eau était d’une limpidité extraordinaire. En se baissant au-dessus de la balustrade du pont du voilier pour regarder la mer, on pouvait voir le sable quelques mètres plus bas, qui paraissait pailleté et brillait avec le mouvement de l’eau.

Les quatre jeunes hommes plongèrent dans l’eau et nagèrent vers la rive. Tout en nageant, David poussait une glacière perchée sur une bouée.

Du bateau était visible la silhouette de Roger qui fut la première à émerger de l’eau et à avancer sur la plage déserte. Il la traversa, s’éloignant de Nick qui venait de poser les pieds sur le rivage et qui se tourna vers Rick qui le suivait. Tous deux restèrent debout au bord de l’eau, tandis que David s’approchait d’eux. Rick retourna dans l’eau pour prendre la glacière sur la bouée et l’amena sur la plage, suivit par Nick et David. Pendant ce temps Roger était parvenu à l’autre bout de l’étendue de sable, et commençait à escalader des rochers pour continuer sa route. Nick quitta les deux autres pour suivre Roger, tandis que Rick et David sortaient des choses de la glacière en paraissant discuter.

***

L’île était en fait plus grande qu’elle n’avait paru en premier lieu. Les quatre anglais avaient décidé d’en faire le tour, et cela leur avait pris quelques heures. À part un minuscule village avec ses habitants peu nombreux, une église, quelques maisons et une épicerie, l’île était vide.

À eux.

À la fin de la journée, l’atmosphère se parait d’une lumière dorée ; du miel sur les feuilles des arbres, sur les rochers, sur la mer, sur leur peau.

Ils venaient de quitter une plage et s’enfonçaient dans une forêt d’eucalyptus. À un certain moment, le petit groupe s’était progressivement désassemblé. Nick avait disparu, sûrement loin devant, Roger et David marchaient ensemble et Rick était une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière eux.

À vrai dire Rick suivait le couple de loin. Il les observait, ralentissait quand eux s’attardaient ; il gardait la distance nécessaire pour les regarder sans être vu.

Et faisait mine de regarder le sol quand l’un des deux plus loin se retournait et jetait un œil vers lui avant de laisser une main traîner sur le corps de l’autre, trop longtemps pour que ce soit un geste amical. Mais Rick surprenait ça, épiait ça avidement le regard caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

***

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, la nuit était déjà tombée et ils marchaient sur un large sentier de terre poussiéreuse au milieu de la forêt.

« On a qu’à aller voir au village.

— Ouais, enfin… "Oui, bonsoir, on ne sait plus où on a garé notre bateau, vous ne l’avez pas vu ?" »

Nick avait répondu d’un air très sérieux, ce qui fit sourire ses compagnons. Roger repris :

« Mais non abruti, du village on arrivera sans doute à retrouver notre plage. 

— Je ne suis pas sûr de faire confiance à ton sens de l’orientation, Roger.

— C’est toi qui nous guideras Nicky. »

Roger ponctua ses derniers mots en attrapant la nuque de Nick, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Rick était de nouveau derrière le groupe, mais cette fois il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. David ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur. Rick ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ils marchèrent un peu côte à côte, et au bout d’un moment David pencha sa tête contre celle de Rick pour lui glisser :

« La vue était belle ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, David posa sa main dangereusement bas dans le dos de Rick, sur son jean, et la laissa là. Rick cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers David, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme pour répondre, mais il ne dit rien. David avait son sourire indolent et étudiait le visage de Rick. Il reprit à voix basse tout près de lui :

« Ne dis rien, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Rick reporta son regard sur Roger devant eux qui discutait avec Nick. Le pouce de David frotta le denim d’un geste rassurant, et tandis qu’il regardait toujours le visage de Rick il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il reprit d’une voix presque chuchotée, avant de retirer sa main et de s’éloigner de l’autre homme en souriant toujours :

« Tu n’as rien à craindre de lui. »

***

Ils avaient fini par retrouver leur bateau une heure plus tard. Ils avaient le vent en poupe ; le voilier filait sur les eaux noires sous un ciel étoilé et sans lune. Rick était de nouveau à la barre dans la cabine. Il fumait sans enlever la cigarette pendue à ses lèvres, tenant fermement la roue de la barre et fixant la vitre en ayant l’air de ne pas la voir vraiment. Il expirait de temps à autre de petites bouffées de fumée bien denses, qui s’évaporaient mollement à mesure qu’elles prenaient de la hauteur dans l’air de la cabine. D’ici, on ne voyait pas les autres hommes. On pouvait seulement les entendre échanger quelques mots parfois, derrière la cabine dont la porte était fermée, derrière Rick.

***

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les quatre allés faire une ballade dans la forêt qui bordait la villa. Le matin le temps avait été gris et l’air étouffant de chaleur et d’humidité. Bientôt, une partie du ciel vers l’intérieur des terres avait virée au gris bleu intense qui promettait immanquablement un orage redoutable. Bien sûr, les quatre anglais n’avait pas réussi à rentrer avant l’éclatement. Un torrent d’eau se déversa tout à coup sur le sol, trempant chaque chose vivante jusqu’à l’os en quelques secondes. Roger, Nick, David et Rick restèrent interdit un court instant, puis un cri sauvage de surprise joyeuse retentit parmi eux et ils se mirent à courir éperdument vers l’intérieur de la forêt.

Roger était en tête de la course, foulant le sol plein d’épines de pin et sautant au-dessus des troncs couchés avec la rapidité et la grâce d’une panthère avec ses jambes interminables. Nick le suivait, puis Rick et David étaient derrière eux, courants presque côte à côte. Cette pluie féroce paraissait leur insuffler une fougue sans limite. Tout en continuant à courir comme un damné, David lança un nouveau cri, puis Roger lui fit écho et ils finirent par pousser tout les deux des hurlements surexcités à travers la forêt. Nick riait tellement qu’il dû ralentir et fini par se vautrer contre un tronc, se faisant rapidement dépasser par Rick et David. Rick riait aussi, mais il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se laisser distancer par David. Ce dernier, toujours hurlant, commençait à ralentir. Rick le rattrapa et se jeta sur lui. Le cri de David s’étrangla alors qu’ils ralentirent brusquement et tournoyaient tous les deux l’un accroché à l’autre pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Ils le perdirent néanmoins et tombèrent sur le sol trempé les membres emmêlés, David sous Rick.

Les deux jeunes hommes gloussaient comme des perdus, sous la pluie qui continuaient à battre plus fort que jamais. Rick essayait de s’extraire de la gravité et du corps de David entre deux éclats de rire, avec peu de résultat. Soudain, très naturellement, David attrapa la tête de Rick de chaque côté avec ses grandes mains et l’attira vers lui pour lui planter sur les lèvres un baiser appuyé. Puis il laissa sa tête et ses mains retomber au sol, les yeux fermés et continuant de rire. Le visage de Rick lui, affichait le mélange d’un reste de fou rire et d’une profonde confusion, alors qu’il se redressait. Il finit par réussir à basculer sur le côté, son corps faisant face à la cime des arbres. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux, sans doute à cause de la pluie, alors que son rire se calmait et que son expression le laissait apparaître visiblement ébranlé. Puis on put entendre Nick trottiner vers eux et les appeler au loin. Rick se redressa, s’essuya les mains sur son jean détrempé avant de passer ses doigts sur son visage, essayant de se recomposer. Il jeta un regard vers David, qui souriait toujours le visage tourné vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait rapidement ; avec l’eau le t-shirt qu’il portait semblait vouloir fusionner avec sa peau. Le regard de Rick s’attarda là. Puis Nick arrivait vers eux, David rouvrit les yeux, la pluie sembla s’arrêter et tout était de nouveau normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Cette pluie torrentielle n’avait que semblé faire sortir de terre toute la chaleur que le sol avait accumulé dès le début de l’été. S’il était impossible de sortir à l’extérieur pendant la journée, la nuit était plus clémente. C’était plus calme et les étoiles ce soir-là paraissaient briller plus fort, toutes enfiévrées.

Les quatre anglais avaient trouvé une discothèque en plein air, dans le village. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir, si bien que le fait que la discothèque fut en plein air n’était pas évident au vu de la chaleur que dégageaient tous ces corps. Mais ça ne paraissait pas trop déranger nos anglais, qui enchaînaient les verres à une table. Un groupe de françaises les avaient approchés à un moment de la soirée, et David s’était fait un plaisir de servir d’interprète, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les jeunes femmes. Les anglais finirent tous les quatre sur la piste de danse, chacun avec une partenaire. Au fil de la soirée, Rick paraissait se démener comme un fou dans le rôle du dragueur, bientôt tout entouré de filles. Ce ne fut que très tôt le matin qu’il sembla s’apercevoir qu’il avait perdu ses trois amis. Son actuelle compagnie parue perdre de son intérêt, et il se mit à parcourir la foule moite à la recherche d’un visage connu. Rien du côté du bar, à leur table étaient assis des inconnus et il ne vit personne dehors non plus. Rick retourna dans le club, et alla voir dans les toilettes. À part un type bourré qui l’avait bousculé contre un mur collant et avait menacé de le frapper, personne. Il retourna dans la foule l’air abattu, observant distraitement les visages qu’il croisait. Puis quelqu’un lui attrapa le bras et Rick se retourna. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu’il reconnaissait Roger. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui parler à l’oreille d’une voix forte pour se faire entendre.

« Ah, je vous cherchais. J’ai cru que vous m’aviez de nouveau abandonné. »

Roger sourit et se pencha à son tour près du visage de Rick pour répondre :

« De nouveau ? »

Roger se recula pour regarder l’expression de Rick alors que ce dernier haussait les épaules. Rick demanda :

« Où sont les autres ? »

Roger jeta un coup d’œil autour d’eux en répondant :

« Je ne sais pas. Ils nous ont abandonné, de nouveau. »

Le sourire narquois qu’il adressa ensuite à Rick ne paru faire aucun effet au claviériste, qui se contenta de s’éloigner après avoir lâché :

« Je vais me prendre une bière. »

Roger le retint un instant en lui posant une main sur l’épaule puis lui glissa avant de partir dans l’autre sens :

« Rejoins-moi dehors. »

C’est ce que Rick fit, une bière et une cigarette allumée dans chaque main. Roger s’était éloigné de l’entrée de la discothèque, et se trouvait accoudé contre une rambarde de l’autre côté de la route, rambarde qui surplombait une plage et la mer. Rick se plaça à côté de lui, et tout deux étudièrent l’eau noire en silence. La musique qui provenait du club parvenait presque à couvrir le son ténu des vagues. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. À des intervalles réguliers Rick prenait une gorgée de bière ou une bouffée de cigarette. À un moment, il dû poser sa bouteille au sol pour pouvoir rallumer le bout de sa cigarette qui s’était éteinte au quart. Roger alluma lui aussi une cigarette. Rick finit la sienne, jeta son mégot par terre et repêcha son paquet dans une de ses poches. Il l’ouvrit, et put constater avec déception le vide dans le paquet. Il le rempocha, et se pencha pour reprendre sa bière et en boire quelques gorgées.

Finalement, Roger tourna la tête vers Rick pour le regarder et lui tendit sa cigarette. Rick regarda la cigarette puis le visage de Roger, avant de la prendre et d’en inspirer une bouffée.

« Je pensais que tu n’aimais pas partager. »

Roger répondit calmement :

« Tu es le seul qui n’aime pas partager. 

— C’est faux. Ça dépend quoi, avec qui.

— C’est ce que je dis. Et les autres devraient tout te donner.

— Je ne demande rien. »

Roger émit un claquement de langue avant d’étirer un sardonique sourire en coin.

« Tu ne trompe personne, Richard. »

Rick rendit la cigarette à son propriétaire d’un geste brusque.

« Arrête. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Roger prit une bouffée de sa cigarette, puis la tendit à nouveau vers Rick sans le regarder. Rick lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de prendre prudemment la cigarette et de la placer entre ses lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard Roger atteint la cigarette prisonnière des doigts de Rick, les caressant au passage. Rick tourna la tête vers Roger ; lequel plaça ensuite ses propres doigts, qui tenaient la cigarette, contre sa bouche avant d’inspirer, se tournant pour faire face à Rick. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans bouger, comme épiant chacun les réactions de l’autre. Roger enleva la cigarette d’entre ses lèvres, et elle s’éteignit. Il brisa le silence relatif en lâchant d’une voix bizarrement solennelle :

« C’est plus facile comme ça ? »

Rick ne répondit pas. Dans un geste très lent, les doigts de Roger portèrent la cigarette éteinte à la bouche de Rick — lequel restait figé — la suspendirent entre ses lèvres puis en caressèrent la commissure droite, remontèrent vers une joue puis descendirent le long de la mâchoire pour s’échouer légèrement contre le côté du cou. Roger retira sa main et observa le visage de Rick. Puis, comme s’il y avait lu quelque chose, il enroula doucement sa main autour du cou de Rick et la laissa là. Rick ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une expiration plus profonde que les autres pour toute réaction.

***

La lumière était étrange ce matin. Le soleil était déjà haut et le ciel voilé mais tout était comme sous une lueur orangée. Les nuages étaient carrément jaunes, le ciel était vert. Une lumière de fin du monde, un coucher de soleil à 11h.

Nick regardait l’horizon, accoudé à la balustrade, ses lunettes de soleil relevées au-dessus de sa tête. Roger venait de le rejoindre.

« C’est bizarre cette lumière.

— Ouais, j’ai jamais rien vu de pareil. 

— Cette région est maudite, je vous l’avais dit. Une chaleur pareille et une lumière comme ça ? Nous sommes au fin fond des Enfers. »

Roger ria mais ne répondit pas.

***

Roger avait attiré Rick vers un escalier qui coupait la rambarde et qui descendait vers la plage. Quand on était sur le sable, un mur d’un peu plus de deux mètres bloquait la vue vers les terres et au-dessus de ce mur, la rambarde, puis la route, puis la discothèque. Roger mit une main sur l’épaule de Rick pour le guider vers ce mur, puis le fit se retourner pour qu’il soit dos au mur et face à lui. Rick se laissait faire. Roger ne perdit pas de temps ; il s’approcha tout près de Rick, plaça une main sur son cou et l’autre contre sa joue, et l’embrassa sans douceur. En l’embrassant, Roger rapprochait son corps pour presser entièrement contre le mur celui de l’autre homme. Rick avait gardé ses yeux ouverts, et arborait une expression indéfinissable. Ses mains restaient gauchement le long de son corps ; il paraissait ne pas savoir quoi faire avec. Et l’autre continuait de l’embrasser avec une fougue qui lui fit lâcher un bruit étranglé.

Quand Roger lâcha enfin sa bouche, ce fut pour plaquer ses lèvres ouvertes contre son cou après avoir rapidement écarté les cheveux qui bloquait le passage d’un geste pressé. Rick émit une inspiration sifflante, fixant sans la voir la mer devant lui avec de grands yeux. Roger attrapa les hanches de Rick pour les tirer durement contre les siennes, ce qui entraîna les mains du claviériste  à saisir les épaules de Roger. Puis ce dernier déplaça une main pour en presser la paume contre l’entrejambe de Rick, recouverte d’un jean.

On put entendre un éclat de rire de l’autre côté de la route et des gens qui parlaient fort, ainsi que la musique du club.

À un certain moment, la main de Roger trouva son chemin sous les couches de vêtements et maintenant il masturbait rapidement Rick qui s’accrochait désespérément à lui. Les doigts de ce dernier s’enfonçaient de plus en plus dans une épaule et dans un bras, froissant progressivement le t-shirt de Roger. À mi-parcours, la tête de Rick tomba dans le creux de l’épaule de Roger. Il laissait entendre de légers halètements de plus en plus rapides. Soudainement, Roger attrapa de sa main libre le cou de Rick pour le redresser et le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur. Rick ouvrit les yeux et fixait d’un regard fiévreux le visage de Roger, qui continuait à le masturber d’un rythme implacable et le gardait épinglé là en le tenant fermement par le cou. Rick finit par fermer les yeux, son visage se tordant dans une expression douloureuse, et il éjacula avec un faible gémissement.

Roger le lâcha complètement et fit un pas en arrière en s’essuyant la main sur son jean, mais Rick le suivit en trébuchant, gardant ses mains sur l’autre homme sûrement pour garder l’équilibre. Roger ne bougea plus, et Rick s’appuya complètement contre lui en posant de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. Après quelques instants, Roger déclara :

« Allez redresses-toi, il ne faut pas que quelqu’un nous voit. »

Rick grogna, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de Roger :

« C’est bon, on dirait juste qu’on est bourré…

— T’as la bite à l’air je te rappelle.

— Personne la voit.

— Tu fais chier. »

Rick soupira lourdement et se redressa pour se rhabiller, et il dû remarquer l’état de Roger en jetant un coup d’œil vers son pantalon car il demanda timidement en le regardant derrière ses longs cils :

« Tu ne veux pas que je… »

Roger se détourna et commença à marcher vers les escaliers qui remontaient vers la route, après avoir répondu :

«  Nan, c’est bon. »

***

« Oh putain… Les gars, venez voir, ils disent que c’est en train de cramer. »

David se leva de sa chaise, un journal à la main, tandis que Nick et Roger s’approchaient.

« De quoi ?

— Là, regarde, ils disent qu’il y a un gros incendie dans la région. »

David leur tendit le journal tout en continuant à lire.

« Mais on comprend pas le français, David, ça crame où ?

— Je ne sais pas, j’ai pas finis de lire, attends… »

Nick et Roger regardaient la photo, tandis que David continuait à lire en tenant le papier comme si les autres lisaient aussi.

« C’est ici ! Ça crame ici, ils sont en train d’évacuer le village d’à côté, là…

— Quoi ? Mais c’est pas possible, il a plu il y a trois jours.

— Putain Roger, j’en sais rien moi, je vous dis ce qui est écrit.

—Il faut qu’on parte, David ?

— Non, je ne pense pas, ce n’est pas encore arrivé jusqu’ici… »

Roger laissa les deux autres dans le salon et ouvrit la porte d’entrée qui donnait vers la forêt. Il s’avança de quelques pas dehors, tandis que David et Nick finirent par le rejoindre.

« Ça ne sent rien… Vous sentez un truc ?

— Non… c’est encore assez loin… Peut-être qu’ils arriveront à éteindre le feu avant qu’il n’arrive jusqu’ici. Dave, ça dit quoi dans le journal ? Ils l’ont éteint ou pas ?

— Attends… Non… Non. Ça dit qu’ils ont du mal.

— Bon, on va rebrancher le téléphone, désolé Roger. Et on reste ici pour l’instant, de toute façon ils ne sont pas encore venu ici pour nous dire d’évacuer.

— Ouais…

— Dingue, c’était ça alors la lumière bizarre ? »

Les trois hommes rentrèrent lentement à l’intérieur. Nick glissa à Roger :

« Tu attendais justement quelque chose d’excitant… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin se rapproche les amis, après 4 ans d'écriture :') (bordel pourquoi est-ce si long d'écrire quelques pauvres petits chapitres ?). Ça me fait tout bizarre, c'est un gros projet qui se finit et maintenant faut trouver quoi faire d'autre. Anyway, merci beaucoup à ceux qui mettent des kudos.
> 
> May I ask for your impressions? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Le matin qui suivit la soirée en boîte, Rick resta un moment dans son lit après s’être réveillé. Il avait ouvert un de ses volets et regardait les pages d’un livre, le dos appuyé contre son coussin qu’il avait relevé contre la tête du lit, et le bas de son corps sous son drap. Au bout d’une demi-heure il ferma son livre, bâilla en regardant par la fenêtre et rejeta un pan du drap dans le but de sortir de son lit. Soudain on put entendre dans le couloir une porte grincer en s’ouvrant. Rick stoppa tout ses mouvements et paru tendre l’oreille en fixant du regard sa propre porte fermée. Des pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis la porte de la salle de bain qui s’ouvrait. Un instant plus tard, le bruit de la chasse d’eau résonna dans les murs, une porte s’ouvrit de nouveau et les pas repassèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Rick. Ce dernier retenait son souffle, ses yeux virés sur le minuscule espace vide sous sa porte. On put deviner le son d’une autre porte qui s’ouvrit mais qui ne se referma pas. Une longue minute passa où Rick ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis les pas repassèrent devant sa porte et quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, la voix de Nick filtra jusqu’à l’intérieur de la chambre de Rick, puis celle de Roger lui répondit, plus audible mais toujours trop faible pour en comprendre le sens. Puis le silence revint. Rick poussa un soupire et s’affaissa de nouveau contre son oreiller. Ensuite, il sortit finalement de son lit pour refermer doucement son volet et retourna s’allonger sous son drap.

***

Deux heures plus tard, David trouva Rick dans la cuisine, lequel était absorbé par la lecture de son livre puisqu’il ne salua ni ne regarda David. Ce dernier lui lança tout de même un « salut » qui resta sans réponse, puis il se servit du thé.

David s’assit à table en face de Rick et bu quelques gorgées de thé. Finalement il brisa le silence :

« C’était bien hier soir ? »

Rick leva les yeux de son livre pour lui jeter un coup d’œil, rougissant brusquement.

« Ouais. Vous étiez parti où ? Vous m’avez de nouveau laissé seul.

— On trouvait que tu t’amusais mieux avec les françaises. C’était un bon coup ? »

Le sourire de David était terriblement malicieux. Le visage de Rick se décomposa alors qu’il baissait la tête vers son livre en répondant faiblement :

« Ouais. »

David continua en souriant toujours :

« Ouais, tu m’étonne. Ces filles sont extra. Meilleures que les anglaises pour baiser. »

Rick se reprit et reporta son attention sur David avec un sourire timide.

« Je ne sais pas, c’était rapide. Qu’est ce qu’elles font de mieux en général ?

— Presque tout, elles sont moins effarouchées. Des pipes à tuer un homme. »

Rick ria en secouant la tête.

« N’importe quoi. C’est ridicule ce que tu dis. 

— Désolé mais c’est vrai. Ta Juliette à côté, c’est timide.

— Laisse Juliette en dehors de ça, elle ne mérite pas tes stupides clichés. »

David éclata de rire.

« C’est pas des clichés, mec. »

Rick lui lança un rapide regard en souriant d’un air entendu. Il reprit sa lecture, tandis que David prit une gorgée de thé.

« On fait quoi aujourd’hui ? »

Rick répondit sans lever les yeux de son livre :

« Je ne sais pas.

— Je ne sais pas non plus. Plage ?

— Pourquoi tu n’es pas avec les autres ?

— Parce que je suis avec toi, tu le vois bien. »

Rick releva les yeux vers David et le regarda un moment sans répondre, tandis que l’autre souriait.

« Tu préfère être seul ?

— Non... Non, reste. »

Rick sourit un peu étrangement à David alors qu’il prononçait ces derniers mots.

***

Finalement ils partirent tous les deux faire une ballade sur la côte. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures sur un sentier étroit qui la longeait, l’un devant l’autre. Ce chemin tortueux serpentait entre les rochers, la végétation et les pins tordus. Quand ils décidèrent de s’arrêter et de quitter le chemin pour descendre sur un pic rocheux qui s’élevait devant la mer, ils étaient transpirants. Sur le pic s’élevait un unique pin qui semblait vouloir atteindre la mer en se penchant en avant. Les deux hommes s’assirent à l’ombre de cet arbre sans prononcer un mot. David regardait l’horizon, tandis que Rick semblait chercher des cailloux autour de lui pour les trier. Au bout d’un moment, David lui jeta un coup d’œil et murmura :

« Les activités de bords de mer… »

Rick ria doucement, gardant néanmoins son attention sur ses cailloux.

« Tout de même, je suis pressé de rentrer… »

David répondit :

« Ah bon ? Il ne nous reste que quelques jours ici de toute façon. On part… jeudi c’est ça ?

— Vendredi matin.

—Tu sais, on peut travailler un peu aujourd’hui si ça te manque.

— Non, ce n’est pas ça… C’est… Je ne sais pas, on est enfermé tout les quatre ensemble…

— Moi non plus je ne te supporte plus. » 

Rick sourit et ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes redevinrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu’à ce que Rick ne tende un caillou à David :

« Tiens, regarde… Il est joli celui-là… »

David le pris.

« Ah oui... Merci. »

David tournait le caillou entre ses doigts en l’observant lorsque Rick releva la tête et regarda le visage du guitariste avec attention.

« Il reste trois jours…

— Ouais. »

David releva la tête vers Rick et lui lança un sourire lumineux. Rick lui rendit son sourire en soutenant un instant son regard avant de baisser la tête vers ses mains.

***

La perspective de leur départ imminent dû leur donner envie de prolonger leur marche avant de rentrer. On arrivait vers la fin de l’après-midi et les deux hommes étaient arrivés à un bout de côte qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans un domaine viticole dont les vignes longeaient une plage de sable. Le soleil allongeait l’ombre des pins parasols et dorait leurs épines. Les cigales crissaient toujours aussi fort, inlassables.

Rick demanda brusquement, gardant son regard baissé sur le sol :

« Tu m’embrasserais de nouveau ? »

David tourna la tête vers lui en haussant les sourcils et arrêta de marcher. Rick se stoppa aussi et se retourna avec hésitation pour regarder David, son front et ses joues ayant rougi, l’air de chercher au fond de lui un peu d’aplomb. David répondit avec un sourire défiant :

« Fais-le ? »

Rick cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui, puis avança vers David, se pencha vers lui et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les retirer presque immédiatement après. David avait fermé les yeux, et il ne réagissait pas. Rick regarda son visage, toujours très près de lui, puis l’embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus longtemps. Rick commença à se reculer mais cette fois David le suivit et l’embrassa en retour. Leurs bras s’enroulèrent autour de leurs corps respectifs et ils se pressèrent l’un contre l’autre. Leur baiser devenait visiblement de plus en plus profond et David en avait le contrôle ; il penchait la tête de Rick sur le côté pour que leurs bouches soient parfaitement scellées ensembles.

À un moment, une des mains de David disparu de la mâchoire de Rick. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rick émit un bruit étouffé dans leur baiser et ses mains tressaillirent. David le lâcha brusquement et fit quelques pas en arrière, s’arrêtant près du tronc d’un pin. Là où il était placé, la lumière crue du soleil l’éclairait vivement, et sa peau humide de sueur la reflétait. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent intensément pendant un instant. Puis Rick se lécha les lèvres et s’élança vers David.

***

Le feu s’était rapproché de leur villa. Si on sortait sur le porche face à la forêt cette après-midi là, on pouvait voir une épaisse fumée jaune s’élever de la colline juste à quelques kilomètres. Le mouvement de la fumée était hypnotique. De gros rouleaux tournoyaient sur eux-mêmes et rencontraient d’autres rouleaux, parfois plus petits et plus jaunes. L’air sentait légèrement la fumée. Mais une certaine inconscience ambiante faisait que nos anglais n’avaient rien remarqué, que les cigales crissaient toujours, et que la mer était plus bleue que jamais.

La télévision était allumée dans le salon et un film passait. Les garçons n’y prêtaient aucune attention, ils lisaient ou jouait aux cartes. De toute façon ils ne devaient pas comprendre grand-chose — à part David — puisque c’était évidemment en français.

_« Mais le temps, j’le passe, j’suis bien obligée, je peux pas faire autrement. »_

« Je prends. »

_« Mais avouez que si on nous a mis là juste pour décorer… »_

« L’atout est en quoi déjà ?

— Pique.

— Mh, pas bon, pas bon… »

_« Juste histoire de dire sur la Terre il y a des chiens, et des hommes et même des vipères qui sont là pour passer le temps... »_

« On joue en rouge maintenant, hein.

— J’ai rien d’autre. »

_« Alors avouez que ce serait vraiment débile…»_

« Belote ! »

Roger reposa son journal sur ses genoux dans un froissement de feuille pour prendre sa tasse et la porter à ses lèvres. Il jeta un œil sur l’écran de la télévision, puis sur Nick et David qui jouaient, et enfin sur Rick qui lisait son propre journal à l’autre bout du canapé, les pieds croisés sur la table basse.

« Rick ?

— Mh ?

— Tu veux encore du thé ? Je vais en chercher pour moi. »

Rick releva les yeux vers Roger puis ramena ses jambes par terre et étendit le bras pour attraper sa tasse sur la table basse avant d’y jeter un œil. Il la tendit ensuite à Roger en prononçant un doux « ouais, merci » tout en le regardant se lever du canapé, prendre sa tasse et s’éloigner. Il se remit ensuite à lire.

Roger revint bientôt avec deux tasses remplies de thé, et en posa une sur la table près de Rick, qui lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de retourner s’assoir sa propre tasse à la main.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la tasse de Rick était de nouveau vide. Ce dernier referma son livre au bout d’un moment, le posa sur la table basse à côté de sa tasse, se leva de son fauteuil et quitta le salon. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour récupérer son livre.

Roger le suivait des yeux avec une intensité troublante. Alors qu’il se redressait son livre à la main, Rick lui rendit timidement son regard — regard entrecoupé d’un rapide coup d’œil vers David. Les lèvres de Roger se courbèrent pour former un minuscule sourire alors que son regard dense transperçait toujours Rick. Ce dernier rougit et fronça les sourcils en direction de Roger avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement.

***

Les insectes ne chantaient plus, ni les oiseaux. On ne pouvait même plus entendre le bruit des vagues ; à la place de tout ça, le crépitement du feu, le craquement des branches qui tombaient au sol dans un enfer rouge et tremblant. Les épines de pin semblaient prendre feu au seul contact de l’air, broof, comme ça. Et quand il n’y avait plus d’arbre et que la côte se finissait à-pic pour plonger dans les rochers et la mer en contrebas, les flammes léchaient le bleu azur du ciel, frémissaient contre la mer d’un indigo profond ; ces bleus semblaient bouillir tout autant que le brasier qui paraissait vouloir les détruire.

 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si j'avais pu faire un film de tout ça, j'aurais mis "Poveri fiori" (acte 4 d'Adriana Lecouvreur) chanté par Maria Callas pour mettre en musique la fin. Et toi ? :)  
> Les extraits du dialogue cinématographique que nos anglais n'écoutent pas proviennent du film "Du soleil pour les gueux" d'Alain Guiraudie.
> 
> Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont lu, laissé des kudos, et parfois commenté. J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi imaginer les Floyd dans la chaleur et le sel. ;)
> 
> Ciao !


End file.
